Demon Girl
by IwuvSoul
Summary: A story divided by sections about what happens when Sebastian's demon girlfriend comes to town. But as time goes on, it seems that all the servants are falling in love with her unnatural beauty- even the earl! But when Kisa and Sebastian's relationship is tested, will they be able to push past it? Or will they end as soon as Kisa's stay?
1. Arrival

"Today's breakfast will be accompanied by Earl Grey tea. Would you like scones or salad with it, Milord?" Sebastian says, kneeling at Ciel's side, tying up his shoes.

"Scones. I don't care for salad."

"Yes Milord."

Sebastian gently sticks Ciel's arm through one hole, and then the other. "Milord, Breakfast will be but a minu-" But he's interrupted by a beeping in his pocket. He blinks calmly. "Excuse me, Milord."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Where are you going? You've got a breakfast to make."

Sebastian nods. "I shall attend to both."

Ciel looks quite confused. "What was that anyways? The beeping noise. And now you must 'attend' to it?"

"It's nothing. But I really must be off."

"Sebastian, this is an order. Show me."

The demon frowns at his master. "Milord, you're going to make problems for me."

Ciel glared at him. "Do you need to be told twice?" The crest on his hand burned. Should He disobey this order he'll burst into flames. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-Man Phone. Pure touch screen, faultless connection, and slim as a piece of paper.

Ciel held it in his hands. "What a strange contraption. What does it do?"

"It's a messaging device between Demons. Where we are, what just happened, we can send each other messages without letters."

Ciel stared at the phone. "How . . . Interesting. I assume someone just sent you a letter?"

I nodded.

"Who is it from?"

"I'd need to look."

Sebastian takes his phone back from him. At his touch the screen ripples and it turns on. A message pops up. But he can feel the pit in his stomach grow. Of course. The one person that would get him into trouble messaged him. Don't get him wrong, he liked her a lot. He even loved her. But he was working. His lovely girlfriend was about to get his into a lot of trouble.

_ o_o _

Sebastian's discomfort radiates through his face. He doesn't want to tell his master. I wonder if it's Claude, Ciel thinks.

"And?"

"It's my girlfriend, Milord."

"Girlfriend? And what does she want?"

"To visit me Milord. I haven't seen her for at least ten years now."

Ciel is stunned. "Ten years?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Life is different when you're a demon. Time passes quickly. For us It's more like ten months, or even ten weeks."

Ciel ponders it a moment. "Invite her to the Phantomhive manor. She'll stay in the upper guest room next to the library."

Sebastian blinks twice. "Y-Yes Milord. When do you wish for her to stay?"

"Anytime today to Friday."

He taps the screen a bunch of times then bows. "I shall attend To breakfast. Please escort yourself down when you feel the need to."

He leaves. Ciel falls back so He's lying on his bed. Sebastian has a girlfriend? He thinks and wonders what she's like. Cute and happy? Sad and miserable? Quiet and Mysterious?

He shakes his head. Doesn't matter. She'd be here whenever. He knew he'd better eat and prepare for her arrival.

_ o_o _

She came at 1:00 on a beautiful horse. A, sleek and strong. A white diamond on his brown forehead and white socks above his black hooves. His entire body was brown except for the nose, and the black mane.

As for the rider, well, not much can be said. Silky brown hair that hung past her shoulder, purple eyes that were so intence you'd think they could shoot lasers, a body that was thin and beautiful.

She was dressed in black pants and small black heels with a pink over coat. She wore no protection for riding, yet you could see from her slightly wind blown hair she had been riding quickly. An experienced equestrian. On her lap, between the saddle and the horse's neck, sat her small brown suitcase.

Ciel was inside his study, leaving the three servants and butler to be the first to introduce themselves.

Just before she was within clear sight Sebastian turned to the servants. "She's a good friend of mine, so I do hope you'll try to keep yourselves somewhat under control."

The servants nodded. Ten they turned back to the enchanting girl, looking only 18-ish. She stopped her horse around 30 feet away from her greeters. She swung her leg over, nearly missing Finny who had stuck out a hand to help her down. She blinked twice, not out of shock that she had almost hit someone, but out of shock someone had tried to help her. She smiled and took the hand. "Thank-you." Her voice was lacking a British accent. How odd.

She took the bag off the horse and held it in her left hand. Then took him by the reins with her right. She led him slowly. She spoke a few words with Finny before she was in hearing range of Mey-Rin and Bard. But Sebastian heard her just fine.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor Miss."

"Oh, no, please don't refer to me as Miss. I'm not here as a guest. Consider myself as a, I don't know, servant, I guess. I'm not any kind of royalty."

"Oh, of course!"

She stopped only a few feet away. "Hello Sebastian!"

He shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit. Still as energetic as ever."

She frowned. Then she gave a teasing smile. "I wouldn't consider that a bad thing. I'm not the person who's acting their age." Sebastian shook his head. She smiled at the too people standing next to Sebastian. "Hello! I'm Sebastian's, um. . ."

"Companion." He interuppts.

"I was going with friend."

He shook his head. "You should've said something sooner than."

"Friend." She shakes her head.

"Companion." He replied.

She laughed. "You're trying to be difficult?"

"Was that a question?"

"Yes."

"Than yes."

She turns back to the servants. "I'm Kisa Higarashi. It's really nice to visit Phantomhive manor!"

* * *

"You can just drop your stuff over there. I'm sure Lord Ciel Phantomhive will want to see you." Sebastian's voice echoes.

The room was elegant, with a wonderful double bed with large windows on top, letting wonderful daylight. To the left, there was a dresser, a mirror, and a door to the bathroom. To the right, there was a bookshelf with a chair, a table, and a candle.

Kisa places her bag on the bed. "Ok. Thanks Sebastian." But she turns and he's gone. The door is shut. Suddenly, she feels a set of hands on her waist, pulling her close. "Sebastian. . ."

He kisses her. "Promise you won't make me wait another ten years to see that beautiful face of yours."

She leans her head against his cool chest. "I promise."

He pulls back. His eyes sparkle with what looks like tears, but he blinks and they're gone. "You'd better hurry. The young lord does not enjoy waiting."

* * *

The second Kisa and Sebastian walk through the door a knife is thrown towards them. Sebastian sidesteps, but Kisa does not move. The knife flies an inch away from her neck and gently hits the door before falling to the floor.

She walks forward until she's not the far way. And then she bows. "Thank-you for having me Lord Phantomhive. It is a pleasure to be here."

He looks at her. "I can see that although you just had a knife thrown at you, you maintain yourself. The next week or so shall be quite" Ciel pauses for dramatic affect. "interesting."

He looks at Sebastian. "I want tea early today with her Sebastian. I'd like to familiarize myself with her personality."

Sebastian nods and leaves. Ciel turns to Kisa with a smile. "So, shall we start?"

Kiss smiles and nods.

"What's your name?"

"Kisa Higarashi."

"How old are you?"

She turns her head. "In demon or human years?"

"Both."

"Human years I'm barely 13. Demon years I've just turned 168 437."

"So your body's 13, but you've been around 168 437 years?"

"Exactly."

"How did you meet Sebastian, Kisa?"

"We went to demon high school together. Same year. We got our phones at graduation and having been talking that way ever since. We've always been really close."

"Oh. You weren't just given them? What sort of classes and requirements did you have to achieve?"

A smile. "You're awfully curious, aren't you?"

Ciel shrugs. "Sebastian is so confidential. I want to know what it's like."

"Tracking (for humans), Homelife (seeming human), special technology, art, gym, break, and, well, sex education."

A face from Ciel. Kisa can't help but smile as she thinks, Oh. So Sebastian's covered that department.

Sebastian comes back with a cup of tea for Ciel and a D-Man bar for you. "Thanks," Kisa says unwrapping it and biting into the chocolaty taste.

The cool things about D-Man bars is that they taste like whatever you want them to. As a human, chocolate was one of her favourite things so her D-Man bars are typically chocolate flavour. D-Man bars aren't high in nutrition though, and demons can't live off of them. For A lot of demons their D-Man bars taste like souls... their hunger is too much.

Ciel dissmisses Sebastian directly after tea. Kisa's heart lurches after him as he exits. But she turns back to the earl.

"Miss Kisa, might I ask, but what do you entend to do within the time you spend here?"

She blinks twice. She was invied, yet he insisted she decide what to do? "I thought I'd work as a servant, and perhaps on spare time go out and ride Baien, my horse, and check out London. I've never been inside London before."

Ciel smiles again. "You intend to work as a servant?"

She shrugs. "Why not? It seems like a fair enough way to repay you for your generous hospitality, and I really can't imagine what else I'd do with my time."

"You're lucky, I'll be heading into London tomorrow on some minor buissness for the Queen. You can ride Baien next to the carrige and speak to Sebastian up front if you'd like."

She smiles very large and curtsies. "Thank-you very much, my earl."

He waves his hand. "It's nothing."

* * *

"It was pretty helarious. Anyways, after Mark got covered in the acid, Jane got all puffed up, saying not to mess with her boyfriend. Sarah, who had some extra acid, threw it at her. Then we all teleported." Kisa says, pressing on Baien's sides.

Sebastian whips the reins again, then shakes his head. "Still so reckless as usual. But everyone's ok?"

She thinks for a moment. "Yeah. Plus Katy and Marlen are having a baby."

"That's nice."

As London comes into view, Kisa gasps"It's beautiful!"

Sebastian smiles at her. "Imagine coming here all the time."

She slows her horse down. "I'm gonna find stables. Meet with you later?"

He nods. "You shouldn't have any problem finding us."

As Ciel's window drives by, he gives her a confused look. _Later,_ she mouths. then she turns right while they turn left, off in search of stables.

* * *

Some strange looks are exchanged. There is the loud clicking of heels, so loud assumed to be made by a woman. Where the woman should be is a simple 13 year old girl. And instead of her frilly things, she's wearing the uniform of a butler with no respectable master near. The sleek black pants, a grey vest, white gloves that went up to her elbow- no doubt she was a butler. But where was her master?

Kisa looks around. She hadn't expected THAT many people here today. She slides into a dark alley and pulls out her phone.

Sebastian Mchealis, 341 mfd (meters for demons) to her right at 60%.

She puts her phone away. Then she hears a hipster. "Hey baby, what're you doing with out your master? What a disgrace."

"My master has instructed me to wait here." She lies. "He'll probably be back soon."

He raises his eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to come with me? I know a fun place where little girls and boys can go."

Kisa tries not to laugh. She's being abducted. Fool. (Excaliber approves!)

"Fun matters not. I am a butler, and a butler I will stay."

"Alright, come here you!" He says, trying to tackle her.

She easily side steps and falls to the ground. "You're gonna want to hold that clorophorm farther from your face," She instructs as he gets up.

"What pedophile hired you?" He growled, lunging once more.

"Why, he's not a pedophile, we're the same age. Young Earl of Phantomhive, he who runs the Funtom company."

"In that case," a fist goes over Kisa's sholder and hits the hipster in the face. "I'll help you find your master."

Kisa easily kicks back and knocks him over. She glares at him. "Who the hell are you?"

He frowns and attemps to stand. She doesn't let him. "Fred Aberline of the Scotland Yard. Who are you?"

Kisa smiles at Fred. "I am a servant of the Phantomhive household for the time being. That in itself explains that I need no help- finding my master or otherwise."

Aberline frowns. "What do you mean for the time being?"

Kisa heads off. "I was visiting my friend who works as a butler for the Lord Phantomhive, and I myself have been bought into work. I will be working until the time in which my vacation ends, and then after that, if My lord wishes to keep me in service we will do something more permanent."

Aberline moves, to follow her, but she is lost within the crowd. Of course she is. Everyone always is.


	2. IWS TIME!

Hello! It's the lovely IwuvSoul!

Ok, so a few things. Before you get this perfect little image of Kisa implanted in your brain for eternity, I need to tell you that (being a fangirl) I made Kisa look like me. Then (being a fangirl) I cosplayed as her. To see what Kisa looks like you guys can check her/me out on deviantART as IwuvSoul. It's taken in a purple room, and I've got brown hair and green eyes. I hope that's enough for you guys to find it. If not, I'll re-post this with a better discription.

I'm almost done section 2. It's just gonna need a bit more manor scenes then I can send Kisa, Sebastian, and Ciel off to London for the climax. I've got the manor scenes planned though, so all I'm gonna need is time and concentration to post these.

Aside from running this and three other fanfics, I'm doing a co-operative one with The Demon Princess Of Time. I'm really excited to start and show it to you all- but I'm not ready to give any sneak peaks! However, this being said, chapters may start taking longer.

You may already know about the UwuvSoul team (MoMo, NayTayShay, Niyan-Cat, and me, IwuvSoul)- but I'm proud to say we've got a few new members! Please make Emmerz, Kinz, Charzar, and Jahmy Cakes feel welcome!

That's about it.

I'm out UwuvSoul's!

-IwuvSoul

BTW I'd like to say an extra special Happy Birthday to MoMo and NayTayShay! I love you guys!


	3. Settling and Working

"Ech. That's disgusting. Why did my D-Phone bring over here?" Kisa gags, looking at the dead body she just passed. Another victim, recently murdered. A twelve year old girl. Thinking on it, it seemed like she was the next victim in the case Ciel was working on. SHe took a picture with her D-Phone. "Well, let's get this cleaned up. AHHHH!" Her clear scream pierced the air. Several people came running over.

"What's going on here- Oh my god!" Several people said, stepping back from Kisa and the dead body. Kisa backed up so she was leaning against the wall of the building. A figure jumped off the roof, and crouched in front of the dead body. Sebastian.

"Sebastian! I was so lost! Where is the Lord?" Kisa said, playing up to the young servant role.

Sebastian glared at Kisa, playing along. "The Lord is waiting in a cafe. How did you get lost, might I ask? It is unsuitable for a servant such as yourself to do such a thing!"

"He told me to wait outside a store while he went to check on his new cane, and I was pushed through the crowds, I saw an alleyway with no one in it and decided it would be safe to wait there. But then I saw the dead body, and, and-" Kisa said, melting into tears.

Sebastian sighed. "Whatever. Let's get out of here."

"O- O- Ok." Kisa stuttered.

"Wait! Did anyone see this girl waiting outside this store? She might be a culprit!" a woman said.

Kisa put her hand over her mouth and whispered "As a servant of Phantomhive, I can not do as such."

The crowd went silent. Sebastian bowed. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we will be returning to Lord Phantomhive now."

Synchronized they jumped up and landed on a garbage can, then jumped on the roof. As they were running, Kisa and Sebastian started laughing.

"Do you think they bought it?"

Sebastian smiled. "A little girl in tears. How," he took a minute to think. "Innocent, how fake,"

Kisa ran into him gently. "Are you saying I'm not innocent?" She said, falling into tears again.

Sebastian bumped her back. "No more than me Kisa. And I have no innocence."

Kisa laughed. "Is Ciel angry with me?"

Sebastian looked at her. "Why?"

"Because now that I've told that story he'll probably need a new cane."

* * *

As the demons dropped from the roof, Ciel looked up from his book.

Sebastian informed him on all that had happened.

Kisa grinned. "You should have seen me My lord! Tears and everything!"

Sebastian shook his head. "She's a pure actress,"

Ciel shook head. "That's not what I'm intrested in. What was the body like Kisa?"

Kisa whipped out her D-Phone and hid it behind Ciel's book.

Ciel sighed. "Another child."

Sebastian nodded. "It seems the killer hates children."

Kisa put her phone in her pocket. Ciel frowned. "I guess we're going to have to find out why."

* * *

"Hello Finny!" Kisa waved from Baien's back when they returned.

"Hello!" He yelled and ran to greet them.

He propped open the door for Ciel, but then rushed over to help Kisa. As he lowered her to the ground, she smiled largely. "Thank you Finny! But I'm quite capable of climbing off of Baien."

He smiled. "I know. But it would be bad if you fell and broke something, wouldn't it?"

Kisa thought of the roof she and Sebastian had jumped off of today. It had been 3 stories, and now Finny was worried about a few feet. His innocence made her smile again. "I suppose so. Do you mind hitching Baien to those posts over there for me?"

"Will you help me tomorrow in the garden?"

"Sure."

He grabbed the reins enthusiastically. "Thanks Finny!" She shouts and turns to the house. She finds herself muttering to herself "I wonder how much damage has been done to the kitchen," when she hears a soft boom. She groans, and she is happy when she look around the soot covered kitchen. No walls a appliances were broken, just the walls covered in soot and ash.

Without a word she grabs a dishcloth that was clean and began to wash the kitchen. Baldroy looked confused, having no scolding, but he too helped clean. When it was done, she looked at him. "Let's try the stove next time, shall we?" She said wiping her brow with her arm and smiling. "listen, I can't help you tomorrow, but maybe the day after I'll help with cooking."

She walked into the dining room to help set it for a dinner with guests. It seemed as though Lau and Madame Red were coming. Sebastian had warned her about Lau, and had already told her about Madame Red (with a cringe). She set the forks, knives, and spoons with napkins, while she waited for Mey-Rin to bring up the other stuff. The clinking of dishes and cups rushed towards the dining room. Kisa put herself into the position to catch all of it. It landed easily in her arms, and Mey-Rin lay on the floor in front of her. Kisa frowned. "What would Sebastian say if he were here?" Mey-Rin (Who was now standing) looked away. Kisa smiled again. "But I guess he's not here, so that's not a problem. Let's just-" She looked around the room "-maintain a steady walking speed."

Mey-Rin smiled Together, the two of them finished setting out the plates and such. With a wave, Kisa smiled. "I'm off to help Finny take care of Baien, and maybe two days from now I'll help with laundry and such."

Mey-Rin smiled after her. "She's beautiful, yes she is. And kind too!"

* * *

"Tea's ready. What position is the meal in?" Sebastian said.

"Done." Kisa said, easily tossing the knife backwards. Sebastian grabbed it and used it to chop up some asparagus.

"Pie?"

"0.34 seconds." Kisa replied. And sure enough, 0.34 seconds after she finished talking the pie was done. She pulled it out of the over and placed it on the counter.

"Status?"

"Ready to serve."

Sebastian grinned. "Excellent."

"Of course it is Sebby. You got me."

Sebastian gave her a look. "I liked my last nickname better."

"But that's not your name anymore."

"..."

Kisa hoisted the large platter over her right shoulder.

Sebastian glanced at her looking puzzled. "I thought I was serving."

Kisa grinned. "You can share. Besides, a butler needs to know all clients." with a wink, she disappeared from view.

Sebastian leaned against the counter. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and said, "You got yourself one hell of a woman there, Michealis. One hell of a woman."

* * *

Behind the other door (the one that didn't lead to the dining room) was the three servants (Who didn't hear that last part).

"She's brilliant in the kitchen, yes she is." Mey-Rin whispered. They all nodded,

"I don't know how she can do everything so well." Finny said.

"That's not what matters! What if she steals my job?" Baldroy exclaimed. There was the sound of walking. Then Sebastian opened the door.

"It's not nice to spy."

* * *

Kisa placed the tray on the table and bowed.

"Why, who is this My lord? She looks the same age as you." Lau said looking her up and down. Kisa restrained the urge to shiver.

Ciel waved her off, obviously telling her she could go get some more wine for Lau, Ran Mau, and Madame Red. "Just a temporary servant."

As Kisa returned, she filled the glasses with wine. "-on firing her Ciel?"

Ciel shook his head. "She came to visit Sebastian and began to work here during her stay. She is in no position where she need stay here. If she wish to rest here for a tad longer, no problem. Things are so much more efficient with her around."

Madame Red tilted her head. "But there's such an age difference Ciel. How could a 21 year old know a 13 year old? That's an 8 years difference." Kisa tried to not laugh. They were the exact same age in demon years. Foolish humans.

"I'll let them tell that story," Ciel said, looking at Kisa.

Memories flashed by Kisa's eyes. She couldn't tell the real story without having to find an excuse for a 13 year old graduating- and have been graduated for at least 2 years. What about that one? She thought. Change it a little and- yes. That's perfect.

"I had been playing with friends that day," Kisa began. As she started, more pieces clicked into place. "They had left, and I was only going to play for a few more minutes. But then a carriage went wild. It was about to hit me- but Sebastian pushed me out of the way. He got scratched up pretty bad, and I got a broken leg. We got out tehre as fast as possible, and he waited while the doctor tended to my wound. We've used mail a lot to talk, and it's been nice to see him." She finished and smiled.

"That doesn't spund much like Sebastian." Ciel said, frowning.

"5 years can change someone," Kisa said, shooting him a glare when she was sure he was the only one looking.

The real story is this-

Kisa and Sebastian had gone to the flea market late at night for a school assignment. Sebastian decided to go take a short cut while Kisa grabbed the stuff they needed. It was a celebratory event (after so many hundred years, you can't expect her to still remember) and they were going on a hunt for certain objects that looked like they had been left there by a reaper.

Kisa had grabbed her last object and went to go find Sebastian. But she barely made it across the street. Some drunk drivers had been driving around and had been pretty reckless with driving. 'Cause, ya know, who's out on the streets that late? Kisa, who hadn't been paying attention was checking her bag to make sure she had gotten everything. Now, you may not know this about Demons, but their bodies keep the amout of fragility of the body their in. Sebastian had the perfect body- 21 forever. Young and beautiful, old enough to be an adult. But Kisa, her body was as weak as a 13 year old's. Too young to go certain places, Too young to 'know' things. Too young to be beautiful. But that was only in Kisa's eyes.

As the carriage came her way, she looked up. The carriage was an inch from her face. Sebastian jumped down and smacked her out of the way.

"You're an idiot" he whispered when he saw her broken leg.

But the funny thing is that was the night they started dating.

* * *

As Kisa walked in for the dessert platter, she noticed that Sebastian's gloves were gone. "Your covenant is showing! Where are your gloves?" Kisa hissed.

"I seemed to have missplaced them."

"And where is your coat? You wanted to serve right?"

"I seemed to have missplaced that aswell."

"Where's dessert- and don't tell me you missplaced that too."

"Actually, it's right here."

"I swear Sebastian. You'd lose your head if it wasn't on straight."

* * *

After saying good night to Baien, Kisa plopped down on her bed. But she landed on something. No, someone. Sebastian.

He groaned in his sleep. He had waited for her and had fallen asleep.

With a kiss, Kisa too fell off into the world of dreams.

* * *

Kisa groaned and turned to face her alarm clock. She never woke up before it did- so why did she? She glanced at the time and her heart stopped. 9:04. She was supposed to be awake over 3 hours ago.

She turned on her back and quickly sat up. But as she did, a tray was placed infront of her.

"Morning beautiful." Sebastian said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Why'd you let me sleep in so late? I've got work to do!"

Sebastian smiled. "Young master has been fed and dressed, I've cleaned up today's explosion already, and saved the dining ware- twice."

Kisa shook her head. "I promised Finny I'd help with the gardens."

Sebastian smiled again. "He's been notified. Now enjoy breakfast."

Kisa looked down at her tray. Sebastian had poured some Onyx water (to you humans it's like drinking acid, but for Kisa it's as yummy as juice) in a cup and placed some food commonly found in hell on a plate. There was scrambled dragon eggs and Hellhog bacon. For a side there was 326o, a type of plant that is commonly served with breakfast like toast.

Kisa sighed and sipped her water. But her anger slowly drained with the meal. She smiled and indulged herself. This food was rare in the human world. It takes a lot of energy to covert worlds, and most of the time their thoughts are on bringing clothes, not demon food.

She shoved the tray off her lap when she was done. "Thanks Sebby. Love ya. I'm gonna have a bath."

He rose. "Do you want help?"

Kisa smiled at him. "I am perfectly capable of bathing myself Mr. Michealis."

He smiled and grabbed her arm and turned her around, placing her hand around his neck. "That wasn't asked. I asked if you wanted help, not needed it."

Kisa gave him a kiss and wrenched herself from his grip. "Later. Sebastian, I've got work."

Sebastian sighed. "Kisa-"

"Goodbye Sebastian." Kisa said with a flirty smile.

"Goodbye Kisa." Sebastian sighed.

* * *

"Hey Finny! What can I help you with?"

He turned. "Oh, Hello Kisa! Do you mind helping me trim the trees?"

She grinned "Not at all." Grabbing a set of pliers and started working. From the corner of her eye she could see Sebastian scolding Mey-Rin, then running off to the source of the explosion.

She finished her trimming. The tree was a perfect oval. She glanced at Finny's tree. Not anywhere near as perfect as hers.

She climbed onto her tree then hopped onto Finny's. She started trimming again.

"Miss Kisa! Please be careful!"

"I'm fine Finny. Trust me. My balance is incredible."

To prove her point, she hung from a branch only by her legs. She finished the bottom then flipped so her feet would hit first.

"Kisa! Are you ok?"

She smiled. "Yeah! I'm fine!"

Finny looked at her beaming face. He had been so scared yet seeing her smile was calming him down.

Easily climbing the next tree, she started to work again. She would say a joke, and then Finny would laugh. He would respond with something, and Kisa would laugh. And then it would repeat. _I could work here forever,_ Kisa thought. But just as she thought it a bell rung. Ciel.

Hopping easily out of her current she waved to Finny and ran inside.

Grabbing her gloves quickly, she ran down the hall. In the past day it had been a competition between Sebastian and Kisa on who could get there faster. She jumped up the stairs. Ciel's room was just down the hall. She could make it, she would make it. She quickly opened it. As soon as she closed the door Sebastian opened it. "Slowpoke." Kisa muttered under her breath.

Sebastian did the one thing he could- elbowed her.

Ciel gave them a look that said _"Stop messing around. I WILL come over there."_ and put down the papers he was holding. "I have just gotten a letter from the Queen. It's about those child murder cases."

Kisa and Sebastian grabbed the paper at the same time and held it evenly between them. It read,

_Important Document  
__-For Ciel Phantomhive-_

_Ciel Phantomhive,_

_ There is a case in London right now where children are being abducted than killed. Put an end to it._

_-Queen Victoria  
__of England_

They looked up. Kisa bit her lip silently. Sebastian could feel her nerves even though she stood a bit away from her. This case just happened to hit close to home.

"Sebastian, leave the current theft to the Scotland Yard. They should be able to manage that much. We'll be putting this on full priority. Meanwhile, I'd like to speak with Kisa. I'd like some insight on how she'd approach the case. I want to see out of both of your thoughts which would play over best."

Kisa remained standing as Sebastian bowed and headed off to work on setting the new investigation schedule.

"Kisa, please sit down. There's a chair there."

She grabbed the chair and placed it in front of his desk. She sat straight, not allowing any signs of weakness cross her physic. Ciel looked at her. "How would you solve he case?"

Kisa sighed. "I could do it either in a quick rash way, or I could do it in a safe but longer process. For the longer way, I'd attempt to connect the dots between the victims- and search for similarities the Yard couldn't see. From there I would predict the next victim. I would stake out that area and potentially waste my time. In the rash way, I'd dress like the other children that were taken and then I'd wander the streets and get myself kidnapped. It would be a risk though- the victims so fr have seemed to be tortured, and I have noway of knowing if those weapons were coated in a anti-demon substance. There's more than you would think that is toxic to all of us."

Ciel nodded. "I was thinking among the lines of the stake out. However, if push comes to shove, are you willing to risk your life?"

Kisa's throat felt dry. An eternity she was supposed to spend with Sebastian was on the line- was it worth risking? Her love, her wise choices, it seemed like they failed to exist when she answered "Yes."

Later that night Kisa sat on her bed. Sebastian didn't know it yet but in a few years he was going to propose. He was going to sign the paper work and Kisa would sign the paperwork. He also didn't know that they were going to have two children, exactly 20 years apart as the demon law states._ Yes,_ Kisa smiled. _Our life will be that perfect._ Or so she thought.


	4. IWS TIME 2!

Hiya! Welcome back to the mid section review!

I don't have much to say actually, just a few brief things I need to get out there.

The Demon Princess Of Time (Demon for short) and I's fanfic will likely be out soon. Looking good!

There will likely only be one more section left. But I'm not sure. I may do a continuation of this or I may just go to another fanfic. I've done that a lot though, so it'll probably just be one.

Contact info:

IwuvSoul DeviantART

TheRealSoulLover Chatango

iwuvsoul

And that's about it. You can pm me here too though. That's just in case my fanfiction account is hacked or gets banned.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter of Demon Girl!

-The lovely IwuvSoul

P.S I probably won't post for a while. My sister's just been placed in the ER.


	5. One Way to Solve a Case

Kisa sighed from inside the carriage. "I guess I won't be helping Baldo today."

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other. It sounded like she WANTED to work with Baldroy.

"I mean, when we get home there'll be this massive explosion to clean up, and after that we've all got our duties." She frowned looking out the window.

Ciel and Sebastian were dressed per the norm, but Kisa was in a silk dress that made her bust look big and her hips look tiny. It was lilac, and it looked a little like Cinderella's dress but without the massive bumps. She had a small black choker around her neck with the crest of Phantomhive.

Her lips were painted red, and she had some purple eye make up on with black eyeliner and black mascara. She looked exactly like the other victims. It seemed that as her beautiful face stared out the window, another beautiful one stared back, being reflected from the dark night.

"Kisa, Sebastian and I will watch from above. Don't stay in one place- wander the alleys. We'll follow you from the roof top." Ciel told Kisa, being picked up in bridal style by Sebastian.

She smiles. "See you on the other side."

Kisa walked carefully, feeling a pit in her stomach. _This isn't me..._ she thought. _I'm a demon! I'm a predator, not prey! This feels so... dark. So wrong. This isn't me!_

Another turn. No one here either. She kept her composure though. That was until she felt a firm hand against her mouth, holding chloroform to her nose. Demons can feel the effect of chloroform, but not as long as average humans.. "SEBASTIAN!" She screamed.

"Kisa?" Sebastian asked.

"Come on! We've got to get her out of here! She's got friends in the area!" The man holding the chloroform said. Sebastian watched quietly as her body went limp and they carelessly threw her body into the back of their van.

Sebastian got one last look at her face, sleeping sweetly, before they shut the doors on her.

He felt a quick pit in his stomach.

"Let's follow them. See if there's anymore where they're taking her." Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Yes, Milord."

* * *

"Hgn?" Kisa groaned, and sat up. Or at least she tried to. She was bolted to a steel bed, with copper bands around her ankles, her wrists, her neck, two around her middle, one on each of her thighs, and one each on her upper arm. _Ech. Copper._ she thought. _It can't cut me, but I can't do anything to break it._

Looking down, she saw she was now in rags.

"Hey, she's up early." A boy in his early teens said. He was most likely 16.

"SERIOUSLY? You cut her and she heals and you're talking about how SHE WOKE UP EARLY?" a man said, this one more 20ish.

Another Man walked in, but he looked anywhere from 50-60. "What's this about healing James?"

The twenty year old, James, turns. "You cut her with this steel knife and she heal right up, no problem."

As if it needed a demonstration, he quickly slit Kisa's wrist she didn't move, and she didn't make any noise. They all watched as her wrist healed in just under a minute.

"That's... amazing James." The old man said.

"You got it Peter. I'm curious now- can she heal from anything? Or is it just somethings? Hey, Marcie!" James said, turning to the 16 year old who was sleeping on the counter.

"Huh? Wha?" the 16 year old said, looking around.

"I want you to try every combination we got of weapons and poisons. Peter and I are going to stay and talk business. Don't screw this up Marcie." James said.

Peter hit the switch, allowing her to be free. She tenderly rubbed her wrists. _Where are you Sebastian? I'm here, come and save me! _ She thought frantically as she was pushed by Marcie on a similar table in a room filled with poisons. She bit her lip, knowing that at least some of them could harm her.

* * *

Sebastian calmly walked up to the entrance with Ciel in his arms. It was a barbed wire fence, and there were several guards all heavily armed with guns. He gently put Ciel down and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but my master and I need to find someone you just happened to take hostage. A young brunette with green eyes?"

A men took his gun and fired. "Damn! How did they find us?"

Sebastian smiled. "If I couldn't do this much for my master, what kid of butler would I-"

But his smile quickly dropped when he heard a scream of a young girl, aged around 13. Kisa.

_I'm coming for you Kisa._ He thought, killing a guard. _ Please, don't lose faith in me._

* * *

Marcie didn't know what to do... He had tried all but one of the knives on her. What if this didn't work?

He looked carefully at the blade. It was teal and yellow, and it was twisted in an awkward shape. He still remembered James saying to him when they got it "This is suppose to be a shard from the demon sword. It can apparently end their miserable life if they're stabbed correctly. DON'T BREAK IT."

He sighed, and carelessly cut her wrist. Unlike all the other cuts, this one she screamed. He looked down. He had put the blade in so that the handle was touching her skin. He quickly pulled out the knife.

She was crying, but that didn't stop Marcie. He didn't cover the cut. He stared. A minute. five. ten. No sign of healing within the cut.

He turned to the door. "James! Peter! I got something!"

They walked in. "What is it my boy? Spit it out!" Peter said.

"The demon blade! It's the only thing that can cut her!"

They stared at Kisa's wrist. "Is that it? That cut?"

Marcie nodded. "It's been bleeding for at least ten minutes.

Peter leaned in over Kisa's face. "Not so proud anymore, are ya?"

She spit on him. "Your breath is disgusting. Get away from me old man."

He pulled back and brushed the spit from his face. "A fighter eh? We'll see about that."

There was a loud noise and a bunch of chaos out side. Kisa got a will full look in her eyes. "Sebastian!"

James frowned. "She screamed for this Sebastian guy when I put the chloroform on her face too. Should I go check?"

"I'm afraid there will be no need for that. I simply want to take Kisa and go." Sebastian said, striding in.

James ripped the demon blade from Marcie's hands. "If you don't stop now, I'll stab her in the heart! Enough to kill a demon, I bet!"

Sebastian froze. He looked carefully into her eyes. He glanced at the deep cut on her wrist.

"Where... Where is Ciel?" Kisa muttered through the pain from her wrist.

"He is resting in the room next to this one with a cup of tea. I have taken care of all guards, so he is safe."

"You and I know the only way to get out of this situation, right?" She asked him. Her face was extremely pale (Not that she wasn't before, but now more than usual) from blood loss. He had to get her out of there, and now.

"Do it Sebastian."

"That's it!" James pushed the blade down.

It hit her chest, but barely entered.

Sebastian forcefully pulled the knife out of her chest. "Please hold on love, I'll take care of these men. You'll be fine."

Kisa coughed up blood in response.

Sebastian turned and stabbed James in his chest and he quickly slumped to the floor. Peter and Marcie both reached for a gun sitting in their holsters.

Sebastian managed to stab Peter before he could pull it fully out, but Marcie managed to shoot a few times. Sebastian coughed up the four bullets. He threw them into Marcie's face.

"You would all do good to learn not to mess with my girlfriend." He said, pushing the button taking of her restrictions. But she wasn't moving.

"Kisa?" He said, running to her side.

"I'm... so tired Sebastian..." She muttered.

"I need you to stay awake though. I'll tell you when you can sleep, ok?"

"MM..." She was fading. Her soul was fading, and fast.

He moved quickly. Pressing his lips against hers, he gave her a piece of his soul. His chest burned, and he felt like he was dying. But he knew he wasn't. Giving a piece of his soul would only expand her life. It wouldn't kill him.

He pulled away, bearing with the pain of his heart. "Mmm? Sebastian?"

He pulled off the shirts of the men and wrapped it around her chest. Then he slipped his tie around her wrist to end the bleeding there.

She was looking more alive now... She even sat herself up. "Sebastian.." She said, standing and wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a big hug.

"Kisa..." He kissed her softly.

"Thank-you. I love you Sebastian." She whispered.

"I love you too Kisa. From now until forever."

She pulled back. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he helped her out into the room where she had woken up. Ciel was there, as promised, but he was with a girl dressed similarly to Kisa. Another prisoner. "Sebastian, we're taking her home for questioning. This is Lilah."

Sebastian nodded. Ciel turned to Kisa. "What's wrong with you? You look pretty messed up."

She coughed. "Demon Blade- 'Nuff said."

Ciel sighed. "Whatever. I just want to go home."

* * *

When they reached the mansion, Sebastian lay Kisa on the bed and as fast as possible put Lilah and Ciel to bed. As soon as he was done, he returned to Kisa's side. Her cuts had stopped bleeding. She was sleeping quietly, and her heart beat and breath was normal. He quietly removed her bandages and placed some specially medicated cream on them.

She smiled in her sleep. Sebastian quietly leaned forwards and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Mmm... Sebastian... " She muttered quietly.

He leaned in. "Yes Kisa?"

"I love you."

He smiled at her. "You've said that more in the past day than in the past 100 years."

"I love you."

He leaned in and got into bed next to her. "I love you more."

"No you don't." She said opening her sleepy eyes.

He looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Because that's impossible. I love you more than anything."

He kissed her lips once. "I love you more than anything."

She smiled softly before falling asleep again. "But I still love you more."

* * *

The next morning, Kisa was functional again and was able to return to her work. When the bell rang calling her and Sebastian to Ciel's study she beat Sebastian by a good 5 seconds.

"Slowpoke." She grinned.

"I would love to elbow you, but sadly you're still injured."

"Slowpoke!" She said even more cheerfully than the first time.

Ciel made an angry face. "Will you two just shut up? This is important!"

Kisa turned away from Sebastian. "Sorry Earl. Please inform us."

"I've made some important modifications for Lilah's stay."

Sebastian cocked his head. "Modifications, Milord?"

He nodded. "Sebastian, you are to become her butler for the mean time. You aren't to leave her side. Kisa, you will take over for Sebastian."

It seemed like the words stopped Kisa's ever pumping blood. _He.. isn't to leave her side... that means... he's going to be bathing another girl?_

Kisa quickly turned to Sebastian. He was smiling. He kneeled and said "Yes, Milord."

He left the room, but not before giving Kisa a devilish wink. One that said _Bath time._

Kisa harshly bit her lip. Ciel looked at her. "Kisa, I hope you are not angry with these arrangements. But I feel that these are for the best."

Kisa quickly stopped biting her lip. She smiled (but it was obviously fake) and bowed. Then she left without saying anything.

Ciel didn't get up, but spoke. "Where are you going?"

"I have work to do." She said still walking.

He tilted his head. "What kind of work?"

"The kind that needs to be attended to." She closed the door behind her.

Ciel was speechless. There was something about her- maybe it was the fact she was the one person who he didn't want to wring the neck of- that made him angry at himself that he had made her upset. It dawned him in a manner that made him want to slap himself.

_I.. think of Kisa as... a friend?!_


	6. IWS TIME 3!

Dear Readers,

I am sorry for ignoring this story. It is now taking full priority.

Enjoy the new chapter!

-The lovely IwuvSoul


	7. Why Demons Don't Live Together

"I.. can't believe this... I just can't!" Kisa muttered to herself as she scrubbed the dishes. She was almost done the Ciel's dinner, but she needed the knife she used to cut the meat to cut the vegetables.

"Can't believe what?" Sebastian asked, sweeping into the kitchen.

She smiled at him. "How irresponsible you're being, leaving dinner until last moment."

He frowned. "You're on dinner duty tonight."

Kisa shook her head. "I don't know Lady Lilah's preferences, so I am not suitable to be cooking for her. However, as her butler, you should know all of her preferences like the back of your hand, and are therefore eligible to cook for her."

He laughed at her. "She's pretty reserved. I wasted an hour just trying to find out if there were certain foods she couldn't eat."

"And?"

"Rice, Chicken, and honey."

Kisa laughed. "The Earl's dinner is honey and wine glazed chicken over a bed of rice with assorted vegetables underneath."

Sebastian took a steak from the fridge and began defrosting it. "That's pretty convenient that that's everything she isn't able to have."

"I know, that's why I laughed."

"..."

It was silent for a few minutes as both the demons worked on preparing dinner.

"What are you thinking of doing for dessert?" Sebastian asked.

Kisa stuck out her tongue. "Honey Chicken Cake sprinkled with rice."

He elbowed her as he passed, heading over to the spice cabinet. "Hey! What ever happened to me being injured so you can't hurt me?" Kisa asked.

"Oops. I forgot." He said sarcastically.

She laughed and went back to her work. "I was going to do a mini chocolate lava cakes, and then have some home-made cream to the right and sprinkle a little of shredded chocolate on the cream."

"Beautiful. Can you make an extra for Lilah?" Sebastian asked, chopping the steak that was now cooked.

"I would but there's chicken in it." She said with a teasing smile from the other side of the kitchen.

He gave her a serious look. She laughed and said "Sure I can, no problem. I promise not to poison her."

"I'm disappointed that even crossed your mind." Sebastian said laughing.

"You're ALWAYS disappointed!"

* * *

"Mey-Rin! PLEASE do not drop them!" Kisa said quickly as Mey-Rin stumbled and almost fell over.

But Mey-Rin was surprisingly ok, and better yet, so were the dishes. Kisa easily slid two wine glasses down to each end, and a set of cutlery wrapped beautifully in a napkin.

Mey-Rin stared at the bare table. "What about the table cloth?" She looked over at Kisa.

"What about it?" Kisa said. Mey-Rin glanced at the table. A pristine white table cloth was slightly flapping in the wind as though it had just been put down.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

Kisa turned to Mey-Rin. "Please go check on Finny and Baldo. If either are doing anything stupid, please stop it at once."

"What about dinner preparations?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Sebastian and I will attend to it. Please go before Finny wrecks the garden or Baldo explodes something."

"Yes Miss!" Mey-Rin saluted before running through the dining room and down the hall.

Kisa sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Being a butler right before a massive dinner party was tiring. She felt a hand creep around her waist. Sebastian. "Tired, my love? Shall I escort you to the bed?"

Kisa pushed him off of her and walked away. "We're working. I don't have time for that."

She felt him grab her wrist. "Kisa, come on..."

She turned and looked him strongly in the eyes. "Sebastian. Let go."

He silently left go off her. She turned on her heel and left him standing by himself. _What is wrong with her?_ He thought staring after Kisa's figure. He sighed silently before running into the grand hall to make sure the musicians were okay before returning to the kitchen to once more try and see what was wrong with his girlfriend.

* * *

"Everything's done. You're late. Go welcome the guests. I've still got to get into my attire." She pushed past him and headed through the door that led to the servants quarters.

_Damn, she's seriously moody today. Wonder if she's ok? Maybe she ran into that Claude Faustus guy again... She didn't smile for 4 years after last time._

Sebastian sighed. Better not be Claude Faustus.

* * *

"Welcome to the Phantomhive ball Lady Elizabeth. It is a pleasure to have you. Might I take your coat?" Sebastian walked in to see Kisa fully dressed in her fancy butler uniform taking coats and welcoming guests. He had just came from the kitchen. She was toying with him.

"Yes, Why thank you!" She said in her typical annoying high pitched voice.

As I walked to stand beside her, she whispered "Someone's got to lay off the helium!" Before walking to put away Lady Elizabeth's coat.

Sebastian laughed but made it sound like a cough. It was obviously not Claude Faustus. It was something else.

Hopefully it wasn't him.

* * *

The next morning Sebastian caught Kisa in the kitchen, already preparing tea and breakfast.

He leaned against the doorway. "You never came to bed last night."

She continued to stir the batter. "I thought it would be a good idea to sleep where everyone thinks I've been sleeping."

Sebastian took long strides to her. "Why are you so cold?"

"I'm a demon. We don't have the ability to be compassionate."

"You lie. We all have one person in this world that we love- not even our parents get our attention. But one person... one person we love. There is no one else but them who we love. They die or leave us and we're loveless forever."

Kisa frowned at him. She put the food and tea on a tray. "You lie too."

"About what?"

Kisa left the kitchen without the tray. She started heading down the hall in the direction of Sebastian's room. "You're keeping 8 kittens in your wardrobe right now."

Sebastian frowned and followed. "You don't speak only the truth either."

"Really?" She said giving him a look before continuing down the hall.

"Yeah, you told Ciel we've always been really close. Did you forget those 30 years when we wanted to kill each other?"

"Is it WRONG for me to want Ciel to think we have a healthy relationship?"

"We do, but you don't need to lie about it!"

Kisa reached his door. "Let's see what ELSE you're hiding from me, shall we?"

But when she opened the door, she did not expect to see what she did. Her mouth gaped open and she placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, Sebastian, you man whore."

Sebastian peeked his head through the doorway.

There was a girl lying on his bed in a revealing lavender dress. She had long, flowing blond hair that would go down to her back. Her piercing green eyes locked with Kisa and she smiled. "Oh? Sebastian? Is she joining us this time?"

Kisa quickly snapped back to Sebastian. "THIS TIME? How many OTHER times have their been?"

"Only 3 or 4. My name is Adele." The blonde said walking towards them.

Kisa turned quickly to Sebastian again. "3 OR 4?"

Sebastian tried to calm her down. "Kisa, it's a massive misunderstanding"

"You're right. This is a massive misunderstanding. Because when you were talking about love earlier I thought you were talking about me. I'm sorry for being wrong."

"Kisa!" He looked to watch her run down the hall. What he didn't see was the tears running down her cheeks. He looked back to Adele. "What were you doing?"

"What? I was only talking about our engagement ring appointments, you know I always dress like this, and I got tired so I started to lie down."

Sebastian frowned. "Wait here. I've got to find her and explain before she does something drastic."

Kisa stared at the note on Ciel's bed.

_Kisa,_

_Mey-Rin has already dressed me and escorted me to the study. Please meet me there._

_-Ciel_

She headed to the study and knocked. "Come in."

She entered and placed the tray on Ciel's desk. As he started to eat Kisa bowed. "I'm sorry Milord to bring this up while you're eating, but there is an important message I need to convey to you."

"And what would that be?"

"As soon as you finish breakfast I am leaving Phantomhive manor for good."


	8. IWS TIME 4!

LAST PART IS THE NEXT ONE! Please stay tuned for IWS TIME 5! Where I talk about some very important details on the sequel and prequel.

YUPPERS! ENJOY!

-The lovely IwuvSoul


	9. Barging Into Houses Isn't Nice

Sebastian was running down the hall when Ciel called him in. He backed up quickly and looked into the study. "Yes, Milord?"

Ciel sipped his tea before continuing to speak. "Kisa has just left the Phantomhive manor."

Sebastian let out a sigh. "Excuse me Milord. I shall attend to afternoon te-"

"Kisa has already made afternoon tea and a cake to go with it. She told me that it would be cool enough to eat about-" He looked at the clock, "-now."

Sebastian sighed. "... I shall go and fetch it now."

"Excellent."

* * *

Kisa leaned in closer to Baien. The high speed wind pushed back her hair and she leaned over her suitcase. They were going fast- much faster than most people would dare to go on such a street -and they were stopped. Kisa jumped quickly off Baien and ran over to the stairs on the side of the road. There was a human wishing to form a contract. She eased open the door at the bottom of the stairs. She saw a man, aged around 40, wrapped up and tightly bound to a wall. He had cuts all over his arm. Torture.

He was whimpering. "Somebody... help..."

Kisa was about to jump onto the light fixture when she saw a light switch to her left. _Wow, this is easy. Most of the time I have to cut the wires, but now I can just flick the switch! _

She hit the lights. There were panicked noises from the floor below. "Do not struggle." She said in a voice that was calm, soothing, and reached every corner of the room without being too loud.

There were screams from the men as she let her talons sink into their throat. She let them turn back to their normal length before grabbing a pebble on the floor and throwing it at the light switch to turn it on.

"Who... Who are you?" The man asked quickly, looking terrified.

"That is for you to decide. You are the human that wishes to form a contract, correct?"

"A contract?"

"You asked for my help so I came, did you not?"

"I-I- Yes, I did."

"Then give me a name, and tell me your greatest desire. I shall help you achieve it, and once you do, you shall sell your soul to me."

"It sounds fair enough.. Misu Soma! Help me find my greatest goal- finding love!"

Kisa- or should I say Misu, Took a step towards him before kneeling. "Yes, Milord." When she rose, she took off his binds and licked her finger. She took his left hand and placed her licked finger on it and wrote her name in demon.

He gasped in pain.

Kisa watched as the mark appeared on her left hand. She then looked up at him and smiled. "Forever more- you and I are bound together. Until the day I consume your soul. Now, Milord, let me assist you home."

He looked at her weakly. "Do you even know where I live?"

Kisa smiled a demonic yet knowing smile.

"If I didn't know where my lord lived, well, what kind of butler would I be?"

* * *

A week later Kisa knocked on her master's door, holding a tea tray with cake on it next to the teapot.

She knocked before entering. Once she got the approval- a grunt- she entered. Her master's face lit up. "Misu! It's excellent to see you!"

Kisa smiled on the outside, but inside her body was confused as she remembered all the different times in the past few days when he had barked orders at her and had tried to give her an impossible task (of course that in itself was impossible). Her contract gave a tug on her left hand. It normally did that to signal the terms of the contract had been met- _did the lord meet some lady in town today? I did leave him alone for a minute today- but he seemed worried once he realized I was gone..._

Kisa shrugged. It was probably nothing.

* * *

That night, Kisa sat in her bedroom reading a book. She smiled as her favourite character once again thwarted evil. _It's funny. _Kisa thought as she turned the page. _As a demon I should be rooting for the bad guy. Guess I'm weird like that._

As her phone beeped she whipped it out. She had been like this all week, half wishing it was Sebastian, and half wishing it wasn't. She sighed. She touched her screen to see a text message from her friend Sarah.

_Hey Queen B!_

_How are you and Sebastian doing? I can't believe I haven't talked to you since the school reunion party! We don't talk enough! _

_Anyways, I might hold another one soon! You free?_

_- "Sassy"_

Kisa snorted as soon as she saw her high school nickname, and then again when she saw Sarah's nickname. She had forgotten how much she loved Sarah. She paused though as she saw her question though. Kisa groaned and threw her D-Phone onto the bed.

That had happened at least a million times in the past week (Not that this was new, she just hated being reminded of her ex boyfriend.

"Hey Kisa, what's wrong?"

Kisa looked over her shoulder to see the speaker- and looked straight into a familiar set of crimson eyes.

She screamed and jumped out of her chair. "WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN? I FEEL SO VIOLATED RIGHT NOW, AND I BET YOU DON'T CARE! I'M JUST READING BY THE FIRE AND YOU DECIDE TO COME AND F-"

"- Ciel is here, please watch your words-"

"-UDGE IT ALL UP! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HIM-"

As these words were said, Ciel pushed himself up and fell through the window. Kisa instantly smiled and bowed. "Lord Ciel. What a pleasure it is."

Ciel composed himself. " I- uh- Kisa. Nice to see you."

"Misu. It's Misu now."

Sebastian shook his head. "Nope. Kisa."

Kisa sent him a glare. "What? Something needs to have happened to-"

A large kaboom shook the manor. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"_I _didn't do anything."

"Then what just happened-"

All of the sudden there was a noise of bodies running through the halls.

Kisa whipped open the doors. She watched as reapers ran towards her. She stuck out her arm and grabbed Will by the shirt. "What the hell did you just do?"

Ronald stared at Kisa. "You didn't kill your human in time. So we decided to kill it for you. You're welcome."

"YOU'RE WELCOME? YOU'RE WELCOME? DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THIS SOUL WAS TO ME? THIS SOUL WAS VITAL FOR-"

She went quiet.

"What?" Ronald asked.

"Shut up! Did you hear that?" She shushed them.

They all listened in. "It's sounds like... singing." Will muttered under his breath.

"Trolololol lolololol lololol lol lol lol." Said the youngest servant of the house, Tori, running past the reapers and Kisa.

"Wait! Tori! Slow down!" Another servant named Linda yelled, running after her.

"That's weird." Kisa began. "Where's-"

"Wait a minute! Tori! You're to amazing to be running so fast!" Davis said, trying his best to keep up.

"There he is."

Kisa felt Sebastian walk up behind her. He grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "Kisa. We need to talk."

Her eyes met his. "Yes. Yes we do."

* * *

"So you're telling me that the whor-"

"Language Kisa. I've got Ciel."

"-able girl on your bed was actually just a friend of yours who you wanted to introduce me to?"

"Yes."

"And that Lilah is-"

"-betrothed, yes."

"Which means that you-"

"Have done nothing wrong."

Kisa threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Sebby."

Sebastian chuckled. "I liked my last nickname better."

"But that's not your name anymore."

"Touche."

* * *

Kisa looked at the blonde again. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. Adele, right?"

She nodded. "Pleasure to meet you Kisa."

Sebastian slid closer to Kisa. "So Kisa, Adele makes jewelry."

Adele met Sebastian's eyes for a minute before smiling. "Ah! And your skin is so beautiful! I must make something for you!"

Kisa shook her head. "As long as it's not a necklace, humor me."

Sebastian and Adele shared a smile. And then Adele turned around and began searching through her bags for a ring size measurer.

* * *

"Listen, Kisa, can we talk?" Kisa turned.

She had been in the kitchen, and she was covered in flour. She pulled off her apron and slid her gloves back up on her arms again. Sebastian extended his hand to her and she gladly took it. He led her out to the garden. She was so distracted by the flowers she didn't notice the table with a rose in a vase on it in the center of the patio.

When she turned and saw it though, her eye brows rose. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is this?"

"This is me getting you to relax and giving you a break." He said guiding her to the table and sitting her down. He sat opposite to her and slid her hands into his.

Kisa smiled. "Do you remember the time where I would have shot you for doing this?"

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah. But my favourite will always be the time I dropped paint on you."

"And made me late for class on my very first day of school." Kisa laughed too.

Sebastian readjusted his grip on her hands and became serious. "Kisa, do you love me?"

"No. I've got a gun under my chair and I'm going to shoot you. Of course I love you." She said sarcastically before turning serious.

"I'd like to ask if you could use the gun after."

"After what?"

Sebastian went into his coat pocket.

_WAIT A MINUTE I JUST SAID SOMETHING ABOUT USING A GUN ON HIM AND RIGHT NOW WE'RE BEING REALLY ROMANTIC AND OMG WHAT IS HE GRABBING FROM HIS POCKET DID I JUST RUIN THE MOMENT PLEASE NO. _Kisa thought frantically while keeping composure on the outside.

Kisa stared at the black box. Sebastian guided her hand to it and watched her gaze as it fixed upon it. Kisa opened it with one hand. She looked at the black ring with rubies shaped like diamonds all around.

"Sebastian..."

"Kisa. Will you marry me?"

Tears filled Kisa's eyes as she walked over to Sebastian. "I can't believe you even asked."

"Why?"

"Because you always knew I would say yes."


End file.
